The price of electronic devices has continued to decrease dramatically. In addition, the types of electronic components that can be purchased have continued to increase. For example, DVD players, large screen TVs, multi-carousel CD and DVD players, MP3 players, video game consoles, and similar consumer electronic items have become more widely available while continuing to drop in price.
The decreasing prices and increasing types of electronic components has packed today's homes and businesses with modern conveniences. Yet as these conveniences grow in number and sophistication, they also become more difficult to manage and control. Typical homes and businesses may include from three to more than seven remote controls to manage the various electronic devices.
Universal remote controls were developed to attempt to minimize the number of remote controls needed to control all of the electronic devices found in a typical location. However, universal remote controls generally did not allow for control of electronic devices that do not typically come with a remote control, such as fireplaces, doors, window blinds, or other electronic devices.
In recent years, automation systems have emerged to help manage and control the myriad devices found in modern buildings. Automation systems may allow a user to control nearly all of the electronic devices in the location.
With the affordability of new technology, the number of electronic devices in buildings and at other locations has continued to steadily increase. Property owners now desire more customizable systems and features in their systems. With more customizations and features, property owners may also desire systems and methods for providing roaming control of electronic devices at multiple locations.